An american Animagus in England
by johnreese31
Summary: An American student gets sent to Hogwarts during third year what happens when he gets close to Hermione
1. Chapter 1

An American Animagus in England

Disclamer: I don't own harry potter or any of the material just my character

As john was walking down the train most of the other students were sneering at him and telling him that the cars were full though they clearly weren't. One obnoxious blonde brat told him "Fuck off yank go back to Ivermony where you belong." He looked him in the eye and said, "I'll remember that you purist trash." The trolley lady stepped in front of him and said, "Enough there is car near the middle that's half full." As john turned on the heel of his boot the snob said, "The name is Malfoy you should learn to respect your better's hick." When john got to the half full car he saw a man asleep and three other students around his age in what seemed to be a serious conversation. Harry looked up when there was a knock on the door to the car to see another student but not one he recognized when he open the door the young man said "hello there I need somewhere to sit and everywhere else is full would you mind if I share this car for the rest of the ride" in a very distinctive American accent harry looked at the others and they nodded that it would be OK then he slid the door the rest of the way open.

As john stepped inside everyone introduced themselves he then smiled and said, "thanks I thought I would have to stand for the rest of the ride a lot of people seem to have a problem with me being from the US." Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged then Hermione said "it's just strange to see an American here on the train to Hogwarts. Why aren't you attending Ivermony if you don't mind me asking?" John looked down and said, "I came to live with my grandparents here in England because my other grandparents find the fact that I take after my father so strongly." Ron spoke up without thinking "What happened to your parents John?" Harry shot Ron a look and he realized what he had just done "I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean anything by it." John looked up and said, "It's OK but my parents died around the same time as yours harry the American death eaters killed them because they were trying to get permission to bring some more Aurors over here to fight you know who."

As he was talking he was looking out the window when the train suddenly stopped the others seemed worried we aren't there yet there's no way we are there yet no one else noticed when the sleeping man stirred and drew his wand john did though and he also slipped his wand out of his holster. When the air started to chill, and the window started to frost over john knew what was happening he prepared to repel the dementors. As it started to search the train he knew that harry would be a target for the dementors and so would he that's why he learned the Patrons charm from his dueling coach as early as he could get him to teach it to him. When the dementor opened the door, it attacked harry the second one tried to attack him when he and Lupin stood simultaneously and both yelled "Expecto Patronum" while Lupin just conjured a shield John shot out a fully realized patrons that is a dragon that roared and jumped at the dementors that turned and fled at incredible speed. John put his wand down and sat down on the seat extremely tired. Lupin looked at him and said, "Well done here take some chocolate it will help." John nodded and accepted it without a word Ron and Hermione were hovering around harry when Lupin said, "Back up give him some space he will wake up presently" just then harry groaned and rolled over then sat up Lupin smiled and said, "Here its OK its chocolate" harry took some and then took a bite looking better he asked "What was that?" Lupin looked at John and said, "Those were dementors guardians of Azkaban they were searching the train for Sirus Black now if you will excuse me I need to have a word with the conductor" and he walked out as he was leaving he said again "eat you'll feel better" and he was gone lost in a sea of people looking into the train cabin that the four were in.

The rest of the ride went by with out a hitch though john couldn't escape the tirade of questions by harry and especially Hermione wanting to know how he knew such an advanced spell and how it worked. John was able to deflect most of the questions, but she wouldn't let up, so he said I learned it from my dueling coach about a week before I left for England. As the train pulled up to the station a few teachers were waiting on the platform as usual, but this time headmaster Dumbledore was among them looking for the young student from the US that he had heard so much about. When he stepped off the train with harry the Old man smiled as they approached he studied John he looked much like his father but with his mother's blonde hair and dark blue eyes. John looked up at him and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore my grandfather and grandmother send their regards and their thanks for accepting me here to Hogwarts though I haven't been placed into a house yet." The old man again smiled and said, "Well there is a tradition that the sorting hat chooses your house I was hoping that you would participate though in actuality you may choose if you would like." John smiled "I have heard of this tradition we had a similar one at Ivermony. Of course, I will participate though I think I already know my house if the ride here was any indicator."


	2. Chapter 2

An American Animagus In England

 **Ok chapter two but first I'm going to address the reviews I got on chapter one**

 **NakedFury: If the chapters are too long I don't really know what to tell you as for my choice in women to write about Hermione is my favorite female character in the books.**

 **Csdoni: The formatting software I use wasn't working when I had published the chapter I didn't notice at the time. I'll go in and fix it if I can.**

 **With all that being said thanks for the follows and reviews it keeps me motivated to write more and publish as often as possible.**

As the younger students filed in around him John stood at the front of the group waiting to be sorted as he looks up at the table with the professors he noticed the same teacher from the train and another staring at him. When the last of the first years joined him at the front the great hall Professor McGonagall pulled the list from her sleeve and says, "Since there is an irregularity this year he will be sorted first." John walked forward feeling strange in the robes that he is wearing he is used to wearing non-mag clothes as he had been all summer. The second the sorting hat touched his head it started to speak to him apparently sorting through his memories the hat mumbled about the bad sorting practices at Ivermony then said "Well you have a choice to make son you have the qualities of a Raven claw and a Gryffindor. Your father was a Raven claw and your mother would have been a Gryffindor had she been a student here at Hogwarts." John looks around the room his eyes falling on the three friends that he made on the train, Hermione smiles at him and the boys nod john whispers "Gryffindor it is then."

The sorting hat yells "It's got to be Gryffindor then" as he steps down he notices that his robes have changed from black to red and gold. When the sorting ceremony finished Dumbledore gave his yearly announcements which included Lupin being the new defense against the dark arts teacher as well as Hagrid taking the magical creatures teaching position the final one sent shivers down john's spine though the dementors would be patrolling the grounds.

As the feast wore on John became more interested in his class mates asking about their lives and family's the few Gryffindor's that were rude on the train apologized giving the excuse of being stressed about returning John accepted their apologies he wouldn't hold it against them he wasn't the politest person either. As he was eating he noticed Hermione looking at him though she was trying to hide it he smiled at her and she immediately averted her eyes obviously blushing. Harry looked at John as he did this as John turned to face him he shook his head and went back to eating. When they had eaten their fill, the headmaster got up and said "It's time to go to the common rooms the prefects will escort you I wish you all a pleasant night be ready for classes in the morning." John was bewildered at the size of the castle at first, but he began to like it quite a bit as he noticed the paintings that doted the wall it reminded him of home.

 _ **Time jump: to the first datda class**_

As they walked into the room lupin was standing on the balcony to his quarters looking down at them. When the class was all their he said I apologize for the lack of desks, but I thought we would do something fun on the first day of class so step to the sides of the room. As lupin pulled his wand john knew what he had in mind, so he dropped his backpack and shed his outer robe. Just then a long-raised platform materialized in the center of the room Harry and Ron recognized it instantly because they had seen it last year when Lockhart had held dueling lessons. Lupin looked around the room to see John, Harry, Ron, and Draco to be the only ones to look excited about the dueling table. Lupin walked down and said who here knows how to duel about half of the class raises their hands.

He smiles and says, "Ok then this will be a learning experience" then he looks around and says, "Hermione would you mind going to fetch professor Flitwick for me I think we should have a demonstration." Hermione smiles and says, "Of course" and files out of the room only to reappear about a minuet later with the short charms master following when he enters the room he smiles and says, "Remus it's been to long my young friend what can I help you with then he notices the dueling table and says oh, so we need a demonstration then ok" as he steps up on the table. John smiles he has never seen Flitwick duel though he has been told of him being a champion from back in the day.

As he watches the duel he notices that Draco is glaring at him obviously he though this would be a perfect time to teach him a lesson the duel between the professors was short Flitwick was every bit as good as he had been said to be though lupin put up a staunch resistance. John looked up at lupin and said, "Sir could I go first I've wanted to practice for some time" everyone looked at him and he felt much less confident then. Lupin smiled and said, "Of course though few here have the experience to challenge a champion dueler such as yourself." Draco scoffed "This hick isn't a champion and I'll prove it" as he climbed onto the far side of the table lupin stepped down and said, "There has been a challenge issued do you except John?" John stepped up onto the table and drew his wand "Of course I do professor."

Lupin nodded and stepped over to his side and said, "Watch this one his father was a death eater, so he will be slippery." John nodded and put his wand at the ready Draco shot a curse at him john countered it and hit him square in the chest with a stunning spell as he fell over the Slytherins in the room took a step back and looked at john with a newfound respect. Lupin freed Draco and said, "One point to john two more and you lose Draco" then he said, "Disarming spells only no trying to kill each other." Draco looked at John and said, "Maybe you know some basic magic after all cow puncher." John looked at him and noticed what he was doing trying to get a reaction, so John shot a string of spells at him low powered but fun none the less watching him try to block them all and loose his footing john stepped forward and disarmed him. Lupin smiled and said, "Another point for John" then he stepped down. Draco is seething at this point, so he starts to throw spells at John at a somewhat impressive speed for someone so unskilled. John must go on the defensive for a few seconds but then he sees an opening in Draco's technique he shoots a spell at Draco's feet then launches into an attack sequence of his own this one being much re effective though as john ended the duel by shooting Draco's wand out of his hand. Lupin smiles and says, "Good job both of you but as everyone can see John is the superior duelist though this was an unfair duel John is the youth duelist champion in the US." Everyone looks up at him and he just shrugs and says, "I had a few friends who were interested so we joined the dueling club at school I turned out to be skilled at it like both my parents were." Then Lupin decided to put everyone into pairs John got paired with Hermione and he proceeded to coach her more than really dueling. Lupin smiled he liked this job and John and Harry seemed to be getting along very well which was good their fathers would be proud he said to himself as the class went through the drills.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An American Animagus in England**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the potter verse just my story.

John woke up before everyone else that day it was a Sunday. As he got out of his bed he noticed it was a clear day though very early. He walked down to the great hall and saw that the only other person down in the hall was professor Snape who eyed him with a cold hard expression. John nodded in his general direction and sat down at the Gryffindor table and poured himself a cup of coffee. As john polished off his coffee he looked up to see a large grey cat with deep emerald eyes walking down the aisle between the tables. John could feel the signature of animagi magic from a mile away he got up and said professor may I have a word with you. The transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor changed back to her human for and said "Certainly though I would like to know how you recognized me for few students do in my changed form." John nodded and said, "few would though not many are also animagi like myself I would like to know if I can practice that type of magic here." She nodded and said "of course though if you are anything like your mother I would wait until you get outside. Mature male griffons are quite large and the house elves are worked quite hard enough without you breaking the tiles of the main hall and destroying the tables." Snape stood and laughed "I had heard that your mother was an Animagus though there hasn't been one in seven hundred years that could manage more than a large elephant." John turned around and looked at him with fire in his eyes and yelled "Insult me if you must but if you insult my mother again I will be forced to bring your greasy haired hide to heel Snape." With a crack of thunder Dumbledore appeared out of thin air and stood between the two looking up at Snape he yelled "Enough this ends here Severus you know better than to insult the ones who died in the fighting." He looked at john and says "I will not have you causing trouble though you do have the right of it." Minerva looked at John who just nodded and turned on his heel and left the room the cowboy boots he was wearing clacking against the granite floor and echoing down the hall. She looks around and says "I should go speak with him he needs to calm down if he is like his mother he doesn't have a good hand on his abilities yet!" When Minerva caught the young man he was sitting on the edge looking out over the valley and casting a charm that she had seen many times. She sat next to him on the edge and said "I understand the want to see your mothers face again" she pulled out her wand and cast a similar spell that showed a younger version of herself and Andrew her husband standing in a clearing with a dragon curled at their feet. John looked over and smiled "I didn't know Andrew but my grandfather said he was a good man." Minerva smiled and said "Yes, he was. Did you know he was a member of the guard like you?" John shook his head "No but that was before my time I knew there was a lot of overlap with the order of the phoenix but I didn't know it went that far I just thought it was my mother James Lilly and Sirus who were members." Minerva looked at john and said "Young man Andrew was one of your grandfather's personal guards during the war he was visiting the auror station that Voldemort attacked when Andrew was killed." John looked back down "I'm sorry professor I didn't know grandpa didn't talk about the first war much he was ashamed that so many of the guard died." Minerva immediately felt ashamed of herself David had done well but he had lost a lot of people to Riddle and quite a few war dragons as well. John pulled out his wand and pointed it at his arm and muttered a very advanced spell for someone his age and the dragon on his arm began to move crawling down to his hand and jumped down onto the railing growing to about the size of a large cat the dragon swung its head around and set it on John's lap. John looked over at the amazed professor sitting next to him and said "This is Ares we are a bonded pair a warrior team he was given to me as a hatchling by my grandfather he has grown up with me he was my first friend and we have fought for each other on many occasions he is fully grown but chooses to live on me so he can learn the human ways as he calls them and he wishes to tell you that Andrews dragon was his Sire and Lilly's his Dam." Minerva was stunned this young man had just pulled a familiar off of his arm something that she had never been able to master and what's more it was a fully-grown war dragon and a beautiful specimen at that large horns strong wings large and vicious sharp claws. Minerva finally found her tongue and said "He's beautiful I've never seen a dragon with that shade of blue for scales and those piercing green eyes could he grow to full size I'd like to see him in all of his glory." John nodded and Ares flew to the middle of the court yard john threw a short spell at Ares and he began to grow by the time he was done Ares was forty feet long and nearly nine feet tall with a wingspan of at least seventy feet when he finished growing he looked up at the sky and let out the loudest roar that Minerva had ever heard this dragon was definitely one of the largest in the world if he wasn't the dominate male he surely would be in a few years. At the sound almost, all of the students and all of the teaching staff came rushing out of the great hall to see what was happening many of the teachers had their wands drawn. Ares looked over the crowd and watched the professors with the wands warily John walked around the dragon and was greeted by the headmaster, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid who just stared at Ares with a look of wonder in his eyes. Albus eyed the dragon with suspicion and said "I thought that dragons were controlled very strictly. Where did this beast come from?" John shot him an angry glare and said "This is no beast this is a war dragon he is bound to me as a member of the guard he will not harm anyone." Then he turned to the crowd and said "This is Ares. He will not harm any of you. He is a War Dragon. I Trained him Myself. I am his rider which I will show you now." As he walked by He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up into the saddle with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed the horn of the saddle with the other. Ares looked around and spread his massive wings, driving them down the crowd was struck with the seemingly gale force winds from the massive wings. As they climbed upward Hermione screamed she was not fond of heights and the few times she had flow a broom it was one of the school brooms and they were old and probably should have been replaced years ago. John squeezed her and said "It's alright I'll keep you in the saddle." Hermione eventually opened her eyes and was taken aback she had never seen the castle from this high up before it was beautiful. Maybe this is why Harry John and Ron lied it so much in the air. As she was admiring the view she caught a glimpse of John as he was looking around and moving with Ares the sight was amazing he seemed to know just when the saddle would move and how to react. She leaned back and asked "How do you do that are you just that used to the way he moves?" John didn't answer her for a while but looked at her with a look in his eyes like he was wrestling with something inside of him then he seemed to make up his mind. "It's not like that though I am very used to the way he flies but in truth we share one mind more than we are two individuals." Hermione was confused "What do you mean you share a mind?" She asked John "I will explain on the ground its to loud up here." As he said that Ares was dropping slowly john smirked and he told him " _dive fast let's see if she breaks_." Hermione screamed and held on tight as Ares dropped into a steep dive towards the black lake just as it looked like they were going to hit the water Ares snapped his wings open and glided towards the island in the middle of the lake. As soon as they touched down Hermione looked around and slid down Ares's front leg when John followed her down she slapped him once he was on the ground. Ares turned his head toward them and said " _she has fire in her I like her I will tell the others to bring the eggs we will see if any of them hatch for her right."_ John nodded and rubbed his cheek then said "I'm sorry about that I needed to see if you could take the plunge and not." She looked back at him and said "You could have told me I hate heights the few times I've ever flown my broom felt like it was going to fall out of the sky." John looked at her and said "I'm sorry I didn't know I can teach you on a better broom if you would like." Hermione smiled that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it was from the heart he really was sorry. When she turned around John wrapped his arms around her and said "I'm sorry but if it makes this any better you passed the test. This test was to see if you could take the fear of falling out of the sky like you did the dragon council would like to see if a dragon would take to you as a rider like Ares took me."

Soo sorry this has taken so long to get out. There are a few things I want to say about this chapter I got the boding idea from a story I really like also in the Potterverse just infinitely better than mine it is called _**Witches Secret**_ by Selector and the dragon things I kind of pulled but changed from the inheritance cycle the first one is Eragon if you don't know the series by that name.


End file.
